1. Field of Disclosure
This invention relates to flood guards for constructions.
2. Background
Doors and other grade level openings have been guarded from entrance of water by gates that are self-actuating. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,623,209 and 7,101,114, by the inventor of the invention described herein. Riverbanks have been described lined by self-elevating stanchions using interconnected flexible sheeting between stanchions to provide a water containment barrier. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,352.
Floodwaters are a major source of property damage. Floodwaters may come from waters rising from a body of water, such as a hurricane driven storm surge, from swollen rivers rising above flood stage from snow melt or heavy rains, or from waters accumulating and rising at ground surface due to sustained rains overwhelming drainage systems. A need continues to exist for preventing floodwaters inundating or infiltrating buildings and other constructions.
Buildings on the shore of a body of water are especially vulnerable. Solutions that propose permanent erection of fabricated steel or concrete walls or levees at a shore side to hold back storm surge or other rising floodwaters are costly, and even if feasible, permanently mar the landscape of often beautiful areas and block the desired open view of and hinder access to the body of water that attracted the erection of the buildings near the body of water in the first place. Sometimes even such costly and undesirable solutions are infeasible. There may be no space available for permanent improvements such as fixed walls or levees between the buildings and the shoreline due to zero-line building at bulkheads and seawalls. In other words, sometimes buildings are right on the seawall or bulkhead, and sometimes there is no space to put a levee, which typically needs to be twice as wide as tall.